Big Time Day Trip
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: When the guys take a day-trip, things turn steamy for James and Carlos... Trust me, it's better than it sounds! SLASH! One-shot. PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls(and guys) out there! I really hope you enjoy this! :D This fic was inspired by a dream I had the other night. **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**P.S. **This story is set back in Minnesota, possibly a few months before they go to LA. :)

**Big Time Day Trip**

It was a regular day in Minnesota for the guys. The autumn weather was cool and crisp, and the sun was shining bright. On this particular day, all of them were taking a day-trip to a local place called Critter Creek. It was a nice little place that had a large petting zoo, a picnic area, and several play-sets dotting the 'yard'. It was Katie's idea to come here, and all of them were having a good time so far. Carlos especially loved petting and feeding the baby cows. They were so adorable! And James couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. He could be so child-like sometimes, and that's one of the endless things that James loved about him.

After they had looked at and petted all the animals together, everyone split up and leisurely walked around, re-visiting their favorite places again. Kendall and Logan walked off to see the two reindeer(yes, they had reindeer), Mrs. Knight and Katie went to feed the little goats and donkeys again, and James and Carlos went to pet the baby cows again.

"Aren't they cute?" Carlos said, beaming with child-like mirth as the six or seven baby cows gathered at the edge of the pen, eager to be petted.

"Yeah." James agreed, though his eyes were completely glued to Carlos' beautiful face.

He was so transfixed that he barely noticed when one of the baby cows took nearly his whole hand into its mouth.

"Ummm...James?" Carlos said, looking at it in disgust.

"What?" James asked.

Carlos motion to the baby cow licking ferociously at James' hand.

"EWWWWW!" James let out his usual girly shriek and jerked his hand back.

Carlos burst into laughter and nearly doubled over as James pumped a ridiculous amount of hand-sanitizer onto his hand from the bottle attached next to the gate to pen.

"It's not funny!" James cried.

"Yes, it is!" Carlos said through laughter.

Once their little 'episode' was over, they walked past the pen of baby cows over to the next one, which had three or four adorable bunnies bouncing around in it. After they finished looking here, they began to make their way the short distance over to the pen of chickens and turkeys. But James' attention was suddenly distracted when he spotted two porto-potties placed side-by-side next to the long set of pens. As he looked at them, an idea hatched in his mind. He grabbed ahold of Carlos' hand and said, "Come here."

Before Carlos could react, he was dragged by James over to one of the porto-potties. James pulled him inside and quickly locked the door.

"What are you-" Carlos began, but was cut off when James crushed their lips together in a bruising, passionate kiss.

He first thought of resisting, but the way James' expert tongue worked it's way into his mouth just made him melt into it, sighing in pleasure. He felt James slide his hands around his body, trailing them down his back to grip his hips firmly. A moan escaped Carlos' lips when James did this. But just as soon as the kiss started, it stopped, leaving Carlos breathless.

"What was _that_?" he asked.

"I need you." James said in a breathy, passionate voice.

"Now?" Carlos asked, "We're in a _porto-potty_!"

"Exactly." James said with a sexy smirk.

Carlos was surprised; James was actually serious about this. Carlos was about to say something, but his words died in his throat when James rubbed his growing erection against him.

"You know you want to." he heard James whisper in a voice that made a shiver run up his spine.

Carlos nodded, pulling James in for another heated kiss. He reached up and ran his fingers through James' perfect hair, tugging on it gently. James' hand instantly went to work, stripping his boyfriend of his clothes. He knew they had to do this quickly or someone would come looking for them. Luckily, when he and Carlos were all needy and flustered like this, it didn't take long at all for them to get aroused.

They parted their kiss briefly to allow Carlos' orange-and-brown hoodie and his t-shirt to be pulled up over his head all at once. James moaned at the sight of Carlos' bare torso. His caramel skin looked so soft and kissable. And his slightly-pronounced muscles complimented his body perfectly.

"You're so hot." James moaned, kissing Carlos hard on the lips.

But Carlos pushed him away gently, moaning as he slid his hands under the front of James' black hoodie to feel his firm abs.

"Let me do something for you." Carlos whispered, placing a light kiss to James' lips before slowly starting to slide down.

James knew what he was about to do. He had done it many times before and it always excited James to no end. He gasped as he watched Carlos slowly sink to his knees in front of him. Carlos' hands brushed against James' throbbing erection through his jeans, sending a shiver through James' form. Carlos waisted no time in undoing James' jeans and pulling them down around his knees. He felt his own member throb at the sight before him. James' thick member arched out from his body, just begging to be touched. And touch, he did. A groan erupted from James' throat when Carlos wrapped his caramel hand around his thickness, stroking hard.

"Carlos!" James moaned, thrusting into Carlos' magical touch.

Smiling, Carlos stuck his tongue out and lapped at the precum pooled at the head of James' member. James cursed under his breath and his hips shuddered as Carlos sucked more of his erection into his mouth. He always loved it when Carlos did this for him; he practically made it an art-form. He knew just what to do to drive him over the edge in a matter of minutes. Carlos took him in as far as he could, then used his hand to stroke along the rest. He found the moans and curses of pleasure spilling from James' lips to be incredibly arousing. He swirled his tongue around James' thickness, moaning at the taste.

James had to brace his hand against the wall in front of him to keep from collapsing from pleasure, and his other hand flew to grip Carlos' raven hair. He thrust shallowly into the Latino's mouth, feeling his orgasm fast approaching. He was almost lost in the sensation when he suddenly remember why he'd pulled Carlos in here in the first place.

"C-Carlos, wait!" he said, pulling Carlos off him.

Carlos pulled off with an audible pop, and he looked up at him confused.

"I want to be inside you." James gasped, looking down at him through half-lidded eyes.

Carlos nodded and stood. While he quickly removed his jeans and underwear, James waisted no time in stripping himself of his own clothes. Their clothes lay in a jumbled mess on the floor, but they didn't care. They just needed each other now! Carlos was surprised when James grabbed him by his shoulders and flipped him around, pressing him up against the wall.

"Ugh! James!" he grunted in pleasure, his hot, hard flesh coming into contact with the coolness of the plastic wall.

"I'm gonna get you ready, then I'm gonna shove my cock so hard up into you that you scream." James moaned, rubbing himself roughly against Carlos' backside.

Carlos shuddered in pleasure and stuck his hips out and spread his legs wide to give James perfect access to his hole.

"Get 'em wet." James said, placing two of his fingers at Carlos' lips.

Carlos did so and he thoroughly coated James' fingers with his warm saliva. James moaned as he watched Carlos suck on his fingers, reminding him of when he sucked his member. When his fingers had enough lubrication, James pulled them out of Carlos' mouth and trailed them down to his tight hole. Carlos gasped when he felt James tease his opening with his fingers, massaging the 'lube' around it.

"You like me to touch you here, don't you?" James whispered into Carlos' ear.

Carlos shuddered at the sexy sound in his voice and the feeling of James' sweet breath tickling his neck.

"Do you like for me to prepare you? Do you like being stretched?" James asked, pushing two of his fingers deep inside Carlos.

He heard a slight moan escape Carlos' lips as he jammed his fingers into his tight hole.

"Do you like it?" he asked, emphasising this with a jab to Carlos' sweet spot.

"Y-yes!" Carlos gasped, thrusting himself back against James' fingers.

"Good. Because there's alot more going into your tight little hole in just a minute." James whispered.

This caused Carlos to shudder in pleasure again. He couldn't wait to have James inside of him.

"Please hurry!" Carlos gasped, need coursing through him.

James found Carlos' excitement to be very arousing. Whenever he and Carlos had sex, Carlos was always so excited and sometimes a bit adventurous.

"Are you ready for me, Carlos?" James asked, once he felt Carlos' tight muscles loosen up a bit.

Carlos nodded rapidly, gasping in pleasure. He let out a whimper of loss when James' fingers left him, but he knew what was about to come. He heard James spit in his hand, and he knew he was slicking himself. Carlos felt himself throb against the wall at the thought of James stroking his thick member behind him. His hole gaped with need, just begging to be stretched by James' thickness. His prayers were answered when he felt James' hands on either of his hips, and the throbbing head of his member placed at his willing opening.

"Ready?" James asked one last time.

"Please just do it!" Carlos gasped, not knowing how much longer he could take this delicious torture.

He felt the pressure on his opening increase. His heart raced with excitement as he slowly engulfed James' entire seven inches. A slow moan escaped his lips as James slowly pushed in, stretching and filling him perfectly. It felt as if they were literally made for each other. James was so deliciously thick, and Carlos could feel every single contour of his perfect member.

"Oh, James..." Carlos sighed as James paused, fully sheathed inside him.

"Mmmm, you like it, don't you?" James moaned softly, gently rocking his hips so his member moved just enough to drive Carlos crazy, "You like having me stretch you. Tell me, Carlos, do you want me to shove myself so hard up inside you that you scream?"

"Please!" Carlos whimpered, squirming against the wall.

He felt James tantalizingly-slowly pull almost all the way out of him, then he suddenly slammed forward, burying himself fully inside Carlos' tight heat. It was all Carlos could do to keep from screaming and alerting someone that they were in here. James reached up to pin Carlos' hands firmly against the wall as he began to thrust hard and fast into him.

"Ugh, Carlos! You're so good!" James groaned, "So good!"

"W-we have to do this quick." Carlos gasped, writhing between James and the wall.

"I know." James moaned, nibbling at Carlos' neck, "But don't worry about that; just enjoy it."

Intense pleasure was coursing through Carlos, and he was enjoying it..._alot. _The sound of James groaning in pleasure and thrusting so hard was turning him on more than he ever had before. James continued his hard thrusting for a few minutes before he decided it was time for them to finish and get back to the group so no one would notice that they were gone. He angled his thrusting so he struck Carlos' sweet spot perfectly, something he knew made Carlos cum every time. The second he did this, Carlos whimpered in pleasure and his muscles clenched hard around James.

"I'm gonna make you cum." James moaned into Carlos' ear.

Unable to find his voice, Carlos just gasped and nodded rapidly. He was just begging for it; James could tell. He thrust in hard at this new angle again, eliciting another whimper of pleasure from Carlos. It took only three more thrusts like this for Carlos to find himself in the throes of ecstasy. His mouth hung open in a silent scream, then it scrunched up as he came hard, painting the blue plastic wall white with his cum. James found this amazing sight to more arousing than anything, and he reached around to grip Carlos' painfully-hard erection, stroking him hard as if to draw his cum out of him. And with one more powerful thrust, James came, too, shooting rope after rope of his white-hot cum deep into Carlos' willing body.

As he came down from the heights of his powerful orgasm, Carlos felt as if his muscles were made of jell-o. He sagged against the wall, gasping wildly for breath. As he rested his forehead against the wall, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him gently from behind.

"It's okay, Carlos." James whispered, "I've got you."

That was one of the many things Carlos loved about James was that no matter how hard or rough they ever had sex, he was always very tender and loving afterwards. It was so nice. They slowly sunk to the floor to catch their breath, James holding Carlos the whole time. Once he could breathe normally again, Carlos turned around to face James and he wrapped his arms around him, resting his head against his shoulder.

"You know something Carlos?" James asked.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"You're so beautiful when you cum." James said, gently running his hands down Carlos' smooth back.

He felt Carlos smile into his shoulder.

"So are you." Carlos said.

James glanced up and saw Carlos' sticky cum sliding slowly down the wall. To know that he made that happen was so amazing. Reaching up, he swiped his finger through it and brought it up to his mouth, licking the white-ish fluid off it.

"Did you just-" Carlos asked, looking up at him.

James smiled and nodded. Carlos giggled at this and gave James one last hug before they got to their feet and re-dressed themselves(which was not an easy task in this confined space). After they had cleaned their cum off the wall and a little off the floor, James peeped the door open a little to make sure no one was watching before they 'discreetly' stepped out. They were about to nonchalantly walk off to find everyone else, but they were stopped in their tracks when they saw Kendall and Logan standing just a couple feet away in front of them. They both had smiles on their faces, like they 'knew something'.

"We were ummmm...there was- we weren't..." James stuttered, trying to think of something to tell them.

Kendall and Logan both giggled.

"We know what you were doing." Kendall said.

"Yeah, we were just standing out here waiting so we could have a turn." Logan said.

James and Carlos gave them a stunned look.

"You mean, you two are..." Carlos said, glancing back and forth between Kendall and Logan.

They both nodded.

"Oh. Well, then..." James said, stepping aside, "...go right ahead."

"Oh, we will." Kendall said, taking Logan's hand and walking over to the porto-potty.

As he and Logan disappeared into the porto-potty, James stepped over and wrapped an arm around Carlos' small shoulders.

"Kendall and Logan. Who'd have thought it?" he said.

Carlos shrugged and they walked off, smiling. This was definitely the best day-trip ever.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I REALLY hope you enjoy it! **PLEASE R&R! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:DD:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


End file.
